Claustrophobie
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Etre enfermés dans une pièce, sans fenêtres, sans lumière, ça révèle pas mal de choses. YuanxKratos. Yaoi. Lime.


_**Salut tout le monde, je suis encore là!**_

_**Euh, Kvar, on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi?**_

_**Lloyd: Il est encore choqué par ce que tu lui as dit l'autre jour.**_

_**Petite nature va. Bon, bah j'ai une autre ficlette en tête. Je préviens tout de suite, il y a un yaoi dedans, donc homophobes, arrière! Que trépasse si je faiblis! Et c'est également, encore et toujours, et sans doute OOC. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi...Dernière précision, il y a un lime. **_

_**TOS n'est pas ma propriété et à ma connaissance, NAMCO ne cherche pas à s'en débarrasser.**_

_**Résumé: Être enfermés dans une pièce sans lumière, sans fenêtres, ça révèle pas mal de choses.**_

_**Couples: YuanxKratos, YggyxPronyma**_

_**Lloyd: Encore?**_

_**J'y peux rien s'ils sont géniaux ensemble.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Claustrophobie**_

_Derris-Kharlan, salle des machines de Welgaia._

Kratos se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là. Les machines étaient en parfait état, alors pourquoi Pronyma lui avait-elle demandé un coup de main? Pourquoi Yuan était-il là? Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, plongeant la salle dans le noir, les machines s'arrêtant. La porte automatique se verrouilla, laissant prisonniers les deux hommes.

-Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je vais arranger ça. Leur dit Pronyma de l'autre côté avant de partir à la recherche de secours.

Yuan soupira. Il lui fallait être patient et même s'il savait attendre, la patience était une vertu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien. Tout le contraire de son compagnon d'infortune. Mais il semblait que les rôles étaient inversés. Kratos essayait de défoncer la porte mais elle résistait aux coups et renvoyait les attaques magiques. Il s'acharnait comme un diable sur ce pauvre morceau métallique.

-Kratos, tu vas surtout te faire du mal, arrête.

L'humain ne tint pas compte de la remarque juste de son ami. Il continuait de frapper mais il dut réaliser au bout d'un moment que cela était vain de s'entêter.

Dépité, il s'assit dans un coin. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui et allaient l'écraser. Il commençait à avoir mal dans la poitrine et il respirait de manière étrange. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il tremblait et avait envie de vomir.

-Non, bon sang, pas maintenant, pas devant Yuan, la honte! Pensait-il avec force

Yuan, de son côté, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ça m'a tout l'air d'une crise de panique. Non, le grand Kratos Aurion, en proie à une crise de panique? Cela me ferait presque rire s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi mal.

Le demi-elfe se leva et prit place à côté de Kratos. Il avait l'air déconnecté. Il fit mal au cœur de l'Ange aux ailes lavande. Le pauvre devait souffrir.

-Kratos, ça va? Tu m'entends?

Kratos ne répondit pas, on avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

-Kratos?

-Je veux sortir d'ici. Par pitié, je veux sortir d'ici!

-Kratos?

-Pitié, faites moi sortir!

-Pardon Kratos, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Yuan asséna une gifle à Kratos qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Pardon, je n'aurais jamais du te frapper mais tu semblais complètement à l'ouest. Calme toi et explique moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Rien du tout.

-Ne te drape pas dans ta fierté, j'ai vu que tu faisais une attaque de panique.

-N'importe quoi.

-Kratos, je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le vois bien.

-Je suis malade, c'est tout.

-Comme ça, d'un coup, alors que tu allais parfaitement bien il y a à peu près un quart d'heure? Si tu as fait une crise de panique, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui te mets mal à l'aise.

Yuan était si proche de Kratos que l'humain pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir son parfum délicat et discret. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait rassuré mais dans le cas actuel, même la présence de son ami ne le rassurait pas.

-Kratos, je t'en prie, je voudrais réellement t'aider.

-Tu veux vraiment m'aider? Fais moi sortir d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la clé.

-Pitié, je veux sortir d'ici.

La voix de Kratos devenait plaintive et l'humain évitait de regarder dans les yeux son ami. Sa respiration se remit à accélérer. Tous les troubles reprirent de plus belle et plus violemment encore.

-Kratos...Tu ne serais pas un peu, je dirais même beaucoup, claustrophobe?

Kratos ne répondit pas, essayant de se maîtriser. C'était suffisamment humiliant pour lui de savoir que Yuan l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Pourtant malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à réguler sa respiration.

Yuan passa son bras autour des épaules de Kratos et l'attira doucement vers lui.

-Ça va aller Kratos, tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a aucun danger ici et je suis avec toi. Les machines sont arrêtées. Tout va bien.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien, les murs se rapprochent.

-C'est dans ton esprit, les murs ne bougent pas. Calme toi, essaye de caler ta respiration sur la mienne.

Le claustrophobe essaya de mettre en pratique le conseil de son ami. Il écoutait la respiration calme et paisible du demi-elfe et tentait de se mettre en rythme.

-Tu es sur la bonne voie, continue. L'encourageait Yuan

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kratos avait réussi. Il avait moins mal et surtout il était plus calme. Le pire étant derrière, il leur fallait attendre que Pronyma réussisse à rétablir le courant.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Derris-Kharlan, Vinheim, salle du trône._

-Mission accomplie Seigneur Yggdrasill. Les Seigneurs Kratos et Yuan sont prisonniers de la salle des machines. Seule l'arrivée d'air est en marche.

-Bon travail Pronyma. Ils vont enfin pouvoir s'avouer et réaliser qu'ils s'aiment.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère au sujet du Seigneur Yuan?

-Lui aussi a le droit au bonheur. Martel aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux. Kratos aussi a suffisamment souffert.

-Pardonnez-moi si je me montre trop familière avec vous, mais je pense sincèrement que vous méritez le bonheur aussi.

-C'est gentil Pronyma mais je suis déjà heureux. Tu es à mes côtés, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux.

La demi-elfe rougit alors d'Yggdrasill la dévorait des yeux. Oh oui, tant que Pronyma restait à ses côtés, il serait heureux.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Le temps paraissait long pour les deux hommes. Parfois, Kratos avait une nouvelle attaque de panique mais Yuan arrivait à le calmer. L'humain était littéralement collé au demi-elfe. Sa présence le rassurait. Il se rendit compte de sa mauvaise foi passée. Il en avait honte. Yuan avait essayé de l'aider et lui, il l'avait traité comme un malpropre. Il décida de lui présenter ses excuses.

-Yuan...

-Oui?

-Je suis désolé de mettre mal comporté envers toi. Tu voulais juste m'aider. Alors, je te présente mes excuses et merci pour tout.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-J'ai été aveuglé par ma fierté mal placée.

-Moi aussi, j'ai ce défaut tu sais. Arrête de t'excuser, tu l'as déjà fait et je t'ai pardonné.

-En effet, je suis claustrophobe. Je le suis depuis que...mes parents ont été assassinés...

Yuan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kratos aurait un traumatisme transformé en phobie à cause d'une chose aussi affreuse.

-Yuan...Je peux...te raconter...ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là?

-Si cela ne te fait pas souffrir.

Kratos prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

-Ça s'est passé lors de mon sixième anniversaire. Un fou est entré dans la maison et a tué toute ma famille. Ma mère a tout juste eu le temps de me cacher dans une petite armoire avant de se faire massacrer. J'ai tout vu par l'embrasure de la porte du meuble. Les urgences sont arrivés peu après le départ du fou. J'avais alors tout perdu, même le petit frère que ma mère avait en elle...

Kratos se mit à pleurer. Yuan le serra plus fort contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un tel drame se serait joué dans la vie de son ami.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai appelé mon fils Lloyd?

Yuan fit non de la tête.

-Bien sûr, j'en ai parlé à Anna avant. Elle a trouvé l'idée bien et elle aimait à la base ce nom. Ma mère m'avait dit que si son bébé était un garçon, elle voulait l'appeler Lloyd. J'étais si heureux de savoir que j'allais être grand-frère...Alors, même si ce bébé n'était pas mon petit-frère, je voulais qu'il s'appelle comme lui. Parce que je l'aime autant que j'ai aimé mon petit-frère qui n'a jamais vu le jour.

-Oh,Kratos...

Le demi-elfe se surprit à pleurer avec Kratos.

-Yuan, ne pleure pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Je le sais. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais pu vivre un truc pareil, c'est tout simplement affreux. Et dire que j'ai failli...

-Tuer Lloyd? Tu sais, Lloyd ne t'en veut pas alors si lui ne t'en veut pas, moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Vous ne m'en voulez pas mais moi si. J'ai failli te prendre ton fils! Comment veux-tu que je me pardonne un jour un geste comme celui-là?

D'un revers de la main, Kratos sécha les larmes de Yuan.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu devrais te pardonner Yuan. On dirait que tu essayes d'être parfait.

-Je sais que la perfection n'existe pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu cherches toujours à faire mieux?

-C'est bien de repousser ses limites.

-Certes, mais c'est idiot quand quelque chose ne peut plus être amélioré.

Yuan le savait. Il le savait très bien et il savait très bien aussi ce qui le poussai toujours à faire mieux. Enfant, on l'avait toujours diminué, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans sa vie. Alors il avait toujours essayé de repousser ses limites. Parfois il échouait mais il se relevait toujours. Il voulait se prouver qu'il n'était pas une nullité. Et parfois, il réussissait. Inconsciemment, il avait fait de cette envie sa ligne de conduite et il avait du mal à s'en débarrasser. Il voulait se débarrasser des travers de ce mode de vie. Kratos le savait, il savait l'origine de ce choix, il savait Yuan pris au piège et qui essayait de s'en sortir. C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui en voulait jamais vraiment longtemps. C'était parce que ce n'était jamais fait exprès. C'était parce que Yuan faisait de réels efforts pour changer un peu.

-C'est surtout parce que tu l'aimes. Glissa une petite voix issue de l'inconscience de Kratos à sa conscience.

Première baffe mentale pour Kratos. Il aimait Yuan. Mais il l'aimait d'une manière amicale. Il n'y a aucun mal à aimer un ami.

-Mais l'amitié, c'est ni plus ni moins qu'un couple à l'histoire d'amour platonique. C'est ça qui te dérange.

Deuxième baffe mentale. Lui, avoir envie de faire l'amour à son ami? N'importe quoi!

-Alors pourquoi tu le trouves beau? Attirant? Sexy même?

Troisième baffe mentale. Il n'y avait aucun mal à reconnaître la beauté d'un ami. Il n'y avait aucun mal à dire qu'il avait du charme. Ce n'était que des paroles.

-Et ce petit rêve charmant de la nuit dernière? Celui où tu le déshabillais avant de l'embrasser avec passion? Je t'épargne la suite, tu la connais bien.

Quatrième baffe mentale. D'accord, c'était vrai qu'il avait fait ce rêve. Mais, il y a prescription, non? Cela faisait près de quinze ans qu'il était veuf. Il aimait toujours autant Anna mais un homme a comme qui dirait ses envies. Rêver n'est pas tromper. Et puis, ça aurait très bien pu être une autre personne. Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire.

-Et pourquoi le fait de sentir son parfum t'apaise? Pourquoi quand son souffle frôle ta peau, tu frissonnes de plaisir? Pourquoi es-tu littéralement malade à l'idée de le perdre? Pourquoi sa présence te rassure t-elle à ce point? Alors Kratos Aurion? Réponds-moi? Je t'attends.

Cinquième baffe mentale. La réponse était presque trop simple. Pourquoi avait-il peur de perdre Yuan? Il n'avait déjà plus grand monde dans son entourage affectif, il ne voulait pas en perdre davantage. Pourquoi se sentait-il rassuré quand il était là? Il était juste en train de faire une crise de claustrophobie, alors quand il y a quelqu'un sur qui on peut compte avec soi, ça aide. En revanche, pour les deux questions restantes, Kratos ne trouva pas la réponse. Il n'en trouva pas qui puissent tenir la route. Mais, ce n'était pas grave, on n'a jamais réponse à tout et il y a des choses inexplicables non?

-Juste pour savoir? Pourquoi ton corps a une réaction bien masculine alors que Yuan te tient serré contre lui?

Sixième...Euh de quoi? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte alors qu'elle était bien présente, la miss. Et il la sentait bien maintenant qu'on en parlait.

-Merde...pensa Kratos

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Saute lui dessus.

-Ça va pas non? Ilva me repousser. Et puis, cela ne se fait pas.

-Alors pourquoi en as-tu envie?

-C'est dur l'abstinence.

-C'est cela oui. Si tu as envie de l'entendre crier ton nom, ce n'est pas pour entendre le plaisir que tu lui donnes. C'est pour entendre qu'il t'aime. Ce n'est pas son corps que tu veux mais son cœur, nuance. Et si tu veux mon avis, il ne dira pas non, si j'en juge par l'état d'une partie de son corps.

-Et Anna?

-Tu l'as aimé et tu l'aimeras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, elle aura toujours sa place dans ton cœur. Mais il serait idiot de laisser passer une occasion pareille. Goûter une nouvelle fois au bonheur, n'est-ce pas tentant?

_XXXXXXXXXX_

-Kratos semble calmé, ça devrait aller maintenant. Pensait avec soulagement Yuan

Il fallait attendre. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps mais cela lui semblait étrange que Pronyma mette autant de temps. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Ce fut à ce moment que la petite voix de l'inconscience de Yuan décida de faire un interrogatoire à sa consœur, la conscience.

- Tu trouves que ça fait longtemps. Mais en fait, tu dis ça pour te rassurer, tu n'as pas envie de sortir de cette pièce tant que tu n'auras rien fait avec Kratos.

Première baffe mentale pour Yuan. Bien sûr que si qu'il avait envie de sortir! Il avait à faire, il avait des choses à régler en tant que chef des Renégats, et puis, il ne voulait pas que Kratos ne lui fasse une attaque de panique trop forte. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir.

-Pour sûr que tu hais le voir souffrir. Quand il souffre, tu as l'impression qu'une partie de toi se déchire.

C'était normal, non? Il était son meilleur ami. Il y avait un lien si fort entre eux qu'ils arrivaient à ressentir la douleur de l'autre. Kratos avait été le premier humain à lui faire confiance et à qui il faisait confiance. C'était un homme bien, avec un bon fond et un cœur sur la main. Secret, réservé, certes. Mais quand on le connaissait bien, dans l 'intimité de l'amitié, quand il se lâchait vraiment, il était tout simplement génial. Impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Yuan voulait qu'il soit heureux.

-Heureux, tu dis? Si c'est avec toi, tu serais encore plus content non?

Deuxième baffe mentale. Si le bonheur de Kratos résidait dans son amitié pour lui, alors tant mieux. Il serait heureux pour Kratos mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour son bonheur à lui. Cela le flatterait sans doute un peu. Mais c'était tout. Son bonheur? Il n'en avait plus depuis la mort de Martel. Il revenait épisodiquement. Quels évènements avaient apporté un peu de joie au demi-elfe après la mort de Martel? Le fait que Kratos avait voulu s'opposer un jour au blondinet qui lui servait de beau-frère, le mariage de Kratos avec Anna, la naissance de Lloyd, le fait qu'il était devenu le parrain du petit ( un parrain bien misérable pensait il avec regret), quand il avait appris que Lloyd vivait toujours, quand Kratos avait appris cette même nouvelle.

-Mais tu vois, ton bonheur actuel réside en la personne de Kratos. Tant qu'il est heureux, toi ça te va. Ton bonheur, c'est de voir le sien. N'est-ce pas la l'une des volontés inébranlables d'un homme amoureux? N'était-ce pas la même chose que tu souhaitais pour Martel?

Troisième baffe mentale. C'était vrai qu'il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces le bonheur de Martel, c'était vrai qu'il le souhaitait pour Kratos, mais il le souhaitait aussi pour Mithos. Il le souhaitait pour toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. La Vie lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop exigeant avec elle. Sa race traitée injustement d'inférieure ne le lui permettait pas ce luxe. Alors il avait décidé que son bonheur résiderait dans celui des gens qu'il aimait. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était le principal.

-Oui, sauf que Mithos ne te fera jamais part de son bonheur, Martel est morte, sous tes yeux en plus. Kratos est le seul qui te permet de suivre ce choix que tu t'es imposé. Si jamais Kratos et toi veniez à briser votre amitié à jamais, ou s'il meurt avant toi, aussi brutalement que Martel, ou même de manière naturelle, il n'y aura plus personne pour toi.

Et alors? Il connaissait la Solitude. Il avait vécu vingt ans d'indifférence et de solitude avant de rencontrer Kratos.

-Oui mais depuis tu as goûté au plaisir d'être accompagné d'amis. Si jamais tu te retrouvais seul, tu serais capable de subir une nouvelle fois la solitude?

Oui, après tout, il avait les Renégats.

-Les Renégats ne seront pas éternels.

Il avait ses souvenirs.

-Justement, en parlant de souvenirs, tu te souviens de cette petite maison non loin de Meltokio? Celle de la plaine d'Esculape, non loin du champ de bataille où Kratos t'a ramassé? Celle où il t'a soigné et sauvé plusieurs fois de toi-même? Toi qui avais si peur des hommes après les traitements qu'ils t'avaient infligé, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé t'embrasser plusieurs fois? Ses souvenirs là ne te font absolument rien? C'était il y a quatre mille huit ans, tu t'en souviens ou c'est trop vieux pour toi?

Quatrième baffe mentale. Oui, c'était vrai. Sans Kratos, Yuan serait mort comme un chien dans la plaine d'Esculape. Kratos l'avait soigné, recueilli, aidé. Il l'avait sauvé des deux tentatives de suicide qu'il avait essayé dans cette maison. A cette époque, il ne croyait plus en rien, il était brisé, entre la cruauté, la discrimination, le rejet, les viols qu'il avait essuyé dans son village natal et sur le front, la brutalité et tant d'autres choses encore. Il était devenu androphobe, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait peur des représentants du sexe masculin, cette classe de l'humanité qui l'avait tant de fois physiquement outragé. Aucun homme, qu'il fusse humain, elfe ou demi-elfe ne pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne tressaille, pour ensuite trembler pendant plusieurs minutes, même après l'altercation. A cette époque, Yuan voulait en finir. Il avait essayé de se noyer dans la salle de bain, Kratos l'avait ensuite repêché et réanimé. Il se rappelait avoir d'abord vomi sur l'humain avant de tousser en quête d'air. Puis il avait essayé de se pendre. Kratos le détacha. La première fois, il n'avait rien dit. La deuxième fois, il l'avait giflé. Kratos ne savait pas encore pourquoi Yuan avait autant peur des hommes, pourquoi il avait peur de lui mais il savait une chose. Il voulait réellement sauver le demi-elfe alors que rien ne l'aurait prédestiné à faire cela, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Ce fut grâce à Kratos que Yuan avait réussi à vaincre sa phobie, preuve en était qu'aujourd'hui, il le serrait de lui-même contre lui.

-D'accord, mais tu oublies cette histoire de baisers.

C'était une drôle d'histoire. Un jour, toujours dans cette petite maison, Kratos avait trébuché et Yuan, qui commençait tout doucement à vaincre cette foutue misandrie ( Seigneur, comme il aimait se sentir cultivé en utilisant des synonymes! ) le rattrapa de justesse. Cependant les lèvres se touchèrent. Kratos était trop sous le choc de sa chute ratée pour réagir et étrangement, Yuan ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne savait pas ce qui les poussèrent à faire ça, mais au lieu de se séparer brusquement, ils restèrent comme ça un moment, réitérant l'affaire, n'hésitant pas à approfondir même l'expérience. Cela s'était limité à un seul baiser mais si Yuan s'en souvenait aussi bien, c'était pour la simple et évidente raison que c'était son premier vrai baiser. Pas un forcé, pas un cruel. Un où étrangement il se sentait bien. Un où il n'aurait pas hésité à aller plus loin. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Avec le recul, il avait compris. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un effet d'un désir passager. Et de toute façon, cela ne serait pas allé plus loin. Malgré cette envie, il avait encore trop peur pour se laisser aller à ça. De plus, Kratos était d'un naturel pudique et prude. Il s'était même excusé. Quand Yuan repensait à ça, il se rappelait juste d'un bon moment.

-Que tu crois. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu avais déjà un désir à cette époque pour ton petit humain aux yeux grenat. Tu as réussi à le faire taire mais pas à le tuer si j'en juge par la réaction de ton organe génital.

Cinquième baffe...Attends, elle a dit quoi l'autre conne? Yuan réalisa avec gêne que la petite gourgandine qui l'embêtait depuis tout à l'heure avait raison.

-Ne rougis pas, ton ami est dans le même cas que toi. Et il me semble que la cause de sa gêne c'est toi. Je crois que tu peux la sentir contre ta jambe non? Faut dire, t'es tellement concentré sur notre conversation que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu n'aies rien remarqué. Pour une fois, sois un peu égoïste, amuse toi, prends ton pied, défoule toi, passe un bon moment. Il t'a guéri de ton androphobie, guéris le à ton tour de sa claustrophobie.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

-C'est ce qu'il pense aussi. Mais il y a un truc que vous ne semblez pas percuter. On peut avoir des relations sexuelles sans amour. Les relations basées sur le bagatelle et le plaisir qui en découlent, ça existe.

-C'est affreux! C'est immoral!

-Et alors? Au moins, ça permet de se faire du bien. Ça évite peut-être à des gens de violer des innocents.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

-Tu préfères attendre que ça se passe? Tu crois avoir changé, je te rassure, tu as changé en grande partie, mais sache que malgré tes quatre mille vingt-huit ans, t'es toujours aussi con qu'avant, Yuan.

-Et toi, tu me fais toujours autant chier.

-Je te rassure, ma consœur de l'esprit de Kratos est en train de le faire chier aussi alors...Vous finirez par craquer. On ne veut que votre bonheur mais parfois, pour causer le bien, il faut commencer par faire mal.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être gênante! Pourvu que Yuan ne la remarque pas!

Kratos leva légèrement la tête vers son ami. Il était dans le noir pourtant il percevait comme une gêne sur le visage du métis.

-Ça y est, il va me prendre pour un obsédé...

De son côté, Yuan n'osait pas regarder Kratos. Bon sang, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il enviait les femmes, plus à même de se contrôler. Que pouvait-il faire?

-C'est simple pourtant, fais lui l'amour. Lui susurra la petite voix de son inconscience

-Oh toi, tais-toi un peu!

Il décida d'attendre que cela passe. Avec un peu de chance, Pronyma allait revenir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-De quoi as-tu peur? Ce n'est pas parce que certains hommes se sont comportés comme des bêtes envers toi que cela veut dire qu'ils sont tous comme ça. Kratos n'est pas comme ça.

-Je le sais bien!

-Alors, de quoi as-tu peur? Pourquoi as-tu peur? Un vieux réflexe?

-Tais-toi, tu m'agaces.

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui t'agace. Entre moi, le fait que tu saches que je dis la vérité et cette satanée « gêne », c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi t'énerver.

-A croire que tu veux que je le fasse avec lui!

-Non. Je veux que tu trouves enfin le bonheur, celui que ta conscience a occulté.

Tu aimes Kratos. Tu l'aimes depuis longtemps.

-Et Martel dans tout ça?

-Tu l'as aimé, tu l'aimes toujours et tu l'aimeras toujours. Elle aura toujours sa place dans ton cœur, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de refaire ta vie. C'est la même chose pour Kratos en ce qui concerne Anna.

-Assez!

-Tu es en train de céder Yuan. Tu essayes de résister, d'ailleurs bravo, tu tiens bien le coup, rare sont les gens comme toi.

-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus!

-Calme toi. Il t'aime, tu l'aimes. Ce sera un acte d'amour. Pas un acte juste pour le plaisir qui en découle. Selon toi, pourquoi il a arrêté de trembler autant? Pourquoi ses crises de panique se sont estompées? Tu le rassures, Yuan. Mieux encore, tu réussis à le faire se sentir mieux. Sinon, pourquoi son corps aurait eu la même réaction que le tien?

-Pas con.

-Je suis issue de ton intelligence et de ton subconscient, normal que je sois intelligente.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

-Yuan, ça ne va pas?

La voix inquiète de Kratos le ramena à la réalité. Malgré l'obscurité, il parvenait à voir l'expression de franche inquiétude sur le visage de l'humain. Il devait avouer qu'il était beau.

-Magnifique tu veux dire Yuan, arrête les euphémismes.

-Oh toi, la voix d'une zone de mon cerveau, ça suffit. Laisse-moi un peu.

Il parvint à rassurer légèrement son ami.

-Tu es certain? Tu as l'air mal en point.

Cette voix, ce corps blotti contre le sien...Cela le rendait fou. Il devait l'admettre. Il l'aimait. A en devenir fou même. Il envoya valser sa dernière réticence. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Bien que surpris au début, Kratos s'en accommoda assez vite et répondit à cet appel tout aussi fougueusement. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils leur fallut reprendre un peu d'air. Ils comblèrent assez vite le vide qu'il y avait entre leurs corps.

-A quoi bon résister? Autant se laisser aller. D'autant plus que c'est agréable.

Bientôt, la salle des machines fut le témoin de l'union de leurs corps, de leurs esprits et de leurs âmes. Leurs cris résonnaient dans la pièce. La température interne, qu'elle fusse dans la salle ou dans le corps des deux amants, semblait monter. L'acte final arrivait, les personnages sur scène rompirent l'hymen de leurs corps. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, juste enlacés, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ils s'avouèrent leur amour et surtout, ô miracle, Kratos n'eut plus jamais peur d'être enfermé dans une pièce. Si Yuan était avec lui, ils trouveraient toujours de quoi s'occuper.

_**FIN **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Fiou, c'était pas évident mais je suis assez fière du résultat. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
